Elevator Girl
by FanSeries302
Summary: L'amour se trouve toujours là où ne l'attend pas.


_Salut !_

_Je reviens après un mois d'absence. J'ai attrapé le syndrôme de la page blanche, mais grâce à Héloise et Mandie, j'ai réussi à reprendre l'écriture donc je vous propose aujourd'hui un OS. Je vous préviens c'est un AU (Alternate Universe pour ceux qui ne savaient pas). J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives._

* * *

Depuis déjà trois mois, elle cherchait du travail. Elle avait inondé toutes les entreprises de Princeton de sa candidature, mais à chaque fois c'était la même réponse. "Malgré vos compétences certaines, nous ne pouvons pas donner de suite à votre candidature." Elle cherchait juste un poste d'assistante, ce n'était pas demander la lune quand même ! Des fois, elle se surprenait à envier sa petite soeur qui avait fondé une famille à 24 ans, qui était heureuse et épanouie dans sa vie. Alors, elle continuait de déposer son CV partout. Et puis un jour, elle avait reçu une réponse : un homme d'affaire qui souhaitait avoir une secrétaire. Elle était ravie, et quand il lui avait proposé un entretien une semaine après, elle n'avait aucunement refusé. Durant les jours qui étaient venus, elle était en panique totale. Quelle tenue allait-elle devoir porter ? Quelle attitude devait-elle adopter ? N'arrivant pas à gérer toute cette pression, elle avait fait appel à son meilleur ami, James. Il avait accouru le plus vite possible auprès d'elle, et lorsqu'il sonna à la porte d'entrée de son appartement, elle ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle fonça pour l'ouvrir avant de faire deux bises à son invité et de lui faire signe d'entrer.

- C'est quoi le problème, Chérie ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai décroché un entretien la semaine prochaine, James. Enfin, c'était la semaine prochaine il y a trois jours. Quoique peut-être que ça ne fait que ...

- Wow wow wow. On se calme, et tu m'expliques, tu es d'accord Darling ?

- Ca marche.

Son acolyte lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers la cafetière et de préparer du café. Lisa attendait sur le canapé, une couverture en laine qui recouvrait ses jambes.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de job' ?

- J'ai déposé mon CV dans tout un tas d'entreprises, et j'ai eu une réponse. Un certain Monsieur Richards.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire "Richards" comme la marque de vêtements ?

- Ouais, je crois que c'est ça.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle en faisant des petits pas, tel une danseuse.

- Promets-moi de me ramener le fameux slim orange qu'ils vendent en ce moment. J'suis sûr que tu auras des tas de réductions. Et si tu es vraiment sympa, tu m'achèteras le T-Shirt "Proud To Be Me" en rose. Mais pas du rose pâle, plutôt rose fuschia, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- James, je vais d'abbord essayer de décrocher l'emploi, on en reparle après ?

Il acquiesça et un "bip" annonça que le café était prêt. Il retourna près de la machine, sortit deux tasses d'un placard et les remplient toute deux du liquide encore chaud. Il ajouta un sucre dans celui de Lisa, et deux dans le sien. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait appris à la connaître. C'était une femme intelligente, gentille et tellement sexy. Ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés encore plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient découvert des similitudes au niveau de leurs goûts musicaux, cinématographique et littéraires.

- J'allais oublier ! Comment ça s'est terminé avec David ?

- Bof. Il m'a laissé payer l'addition, c'est à l'homme de faire ça normalement.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Tu es l'homme.

- Mais lui aussi !

- Alors partagez en deux.

- Mais non, la femme ne doit jamais payer, ça ne fait pas gentleman.

- Alors définissez la femme dès le début du rancard.

- Tu penses que je dois être la femme ? Demanda-t-il une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- Tu es la femme ... Si tu veux être la femme.

- Merci pour ta grande aide, mais on est pas là pour parler de moi. Je suppose que tu avais besoin de moi pour autre chose ?

Un énorme sourire s'étira sur leurs deux visages et ils s'écrièrent en même temps :

- Les fringues !

Une bonne heure plus tard, Jim s'en allait, et Lisa avait choisit sa tenue avec l'aide de son ami gay qui avait les même goûts vestimentaire qu'elle. Enfin, pour les femmes, parce que lui c'était une autre chose. Le soir, épuisé par sa journée de stress, elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit tôt en essayant de se relaxer et de ne pas penser au jour J. Malgré tous ses efforts, celui-ci arriva plus vite que prévu. Le rendez-vous était à 9 heures, et elle n'était toujours pas réveillée à 8 heure et quart. C'est un coup de téléphone de son ami qui la fit sortir de son sommeil, et elle eu du mal à respirer quand elle vit l'heure. Pas le temps de répondre. Elle devait agir méthodiquement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se préparer de petit-déjeuner, alors elle but du café de la veille. Elle grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié le sucre. Tant pis. Ensuite, elle fonça à la douche. Et comme si le sort s'acharnait contre elle, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. De quoi la mettre de mauvaise humeur pour trois jours. 8 heure et demi et elle avait finit de faire sa toilette. Elle devait encore s'habiller, se maquiller, se coiffer, et foncer jusqu'au grand bâtiment où son avenir allait être mit en jeu. 8 heures cinquante quand elle rentra dans un taxi à qui elle proposa un pourboire si elle était arrivé à destination dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient, ce que le chauffeur accepta volontiers. Après quelques stop et feux rouges grillés, elle étaient devant la grande enseigne. Elle prit une longue inspiration, regarda sa montre qui lui indiqua 8 heure cinquante huit, puis replaça une mèche derrière son oreille avant de rentrer. Maintenant, elle avait le choix : ascenseur ou escaliers. Elle avait toujours été claustrophobe, mais elle n'avait plus le temps pour les marches. Elle allait devoir prendre sur elle, mais elle arriverait à l'heure. Elle appuya alors sur le bouton qui appela l'acenseur et il arriva à peine quelques secondes après. Elle y mit un pied, puis l'autre sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un homme qui devait peut-être avoir dix ans de plus qu'elle était adossé contre la barre métallique. Il portait un élégant costume qui contrastait totalement avec sa barbe de trois jours et ses cheveux à peine coiffés. Son regard était fixé sur sa montre, et il semblait lui aussi en retard. Les portes se refermèrent et Lisa appuya sur le bouton 14, et commença à sentir la machine monter sous ses pieds. Ca faisait un drôle d'effet, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Comme si on volait mais que nos pieds restaient cloués au sol. Elle respirait tranquillement, quand tout à coup elle sentit le sol frémir sous ses pieds et puis plus rien.

- Manquait plus que ça ! Sortit la voix rauque de l'homme derrière elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard paniqué et croisa pour la première fois son regard. Des yeux d'un bleu profond, qu'elle ne reverrait pas deux fois dans sa vie.

- Et je suis prêt à parier que vous êtes claustrophobe.

La femme opina.

- Et merde.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus sa respiration se faisait bruyante. L'homme s'était mis en face d'elle, et continuait de garder son regard plongé dans le sien. C'est alors qu'il fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressotir un bonbon à la menthe.

- Prenez-le. C'est un bon remède anti stress.

Habituellement, elle détestait la menthe. Mais au point où elle en était, elle n'hésita même pas une seconde et se mit à croquer la friandise que l'inconnu venait de lui proposer.

- Lisa Cuddy, fit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Il regarda le bras qu'elle venait de lui tendre, l'air de se demander ce qu'il devait faire avec. Au lieu de la serrer, il rangea ses doigts dans ses poches.

- House. Gregory House.

- Ah, vous venez aussi pour le poste ?

- Quel poste ?

- Non, laissez tomber.

- Oui, il vaut mieux ...

- En fait, je vais peut-être me faire engager ici, lui répondit la jeune femme dont la voix avait retrouvé un peu d'excitation.

- Youpi !

Un blanc s'installa.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous moquiez de moi ?

- Non, comment oserais-je, mademoiselle Cuddy ?

- Vous ne souhaitez pas me dire pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Il fit la sourde oreille.

- Il doit bien y avoir des explications quelque part.

Il se mit à chercher dans les quelques mètres carré dans lesquels ils étaient installés depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes.

- Vous avez appuyé sur le bouton d'urgence ? Demanda House.

- Quel bouton d'urgence ?

L'homme en costume soupira et posa son doigt sur le bouton rouge avant de rasseoir sur le sol dur de l'ascenseur.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, c'est juste que des fois je suis un peu submergée par le stress.

- Je ne vous prends pas pour une idiote. Juste pour quelqu'un d'étourdie.

- Je le suis.

- Je l'avais vu.

A nouveau, un silence s'installa. Lui non plus n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans les ascenseurs, mais ça aurait été pire si il s'était retrouvé seul dedans. Il fallait avouer que cette femme n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie que ça. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qu'elle avait attaché en queue de cheval. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, et une jupe crayon noire. Elle semblait plutôt petite, mais les talons qu'elle portait lui faisaient sûrement gagner quelques centimètres. Il avait vu ses yeux, d'un gris électrique qui vous pétrifiait sur place à la seconde où vous les croisiez. Elle n'était pas vraiment maquillée, à par peut-être une touche de mascara sur ses cils. Cette femme était magnifique, et ne devait pas laisser les hommes indifférents.

- Quel est votre film préféré ? Questionna alors l'homme pour démarrer la conversation.

- "Ghost".

- Je suis assez d'accord sur ce point. C'est un très bon film d'amour.

- C'est le meilleur film que je ne connaisse, fit la jeune fille.

- Et je suis prêt à parier que vous pleurer à chaque fois que vous le regardez.

- Je ne l'avouerais jamais.

- Vous venez de le faire, lui dit-il.

Soudainement, un vrombissement se fit entendre, et les deux personnes présentes à l'intérieur se levèrent et le mécanisme se remit en route pour arriver au quatorzième étage avec 25 minutes de retard. Le directeur de l'entreprise avait été mis au courant de la situation, et avait quand même accepté de faire passer l'entretien à Lisa. Elle sortit de la salle vers dix heures et demi, et elle se rendit compte que l'homme de l'ascenseur était à l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Il sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte avant de la présence de la jeune femme.

- Oui, je vous attendais. Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez que je vous emmène boire un verre.

- Mais il est seulement 10:30.

- Dans ce cas, un verre de lait.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire.

- C'est OK pour un verre de lait.

- Vous aimez le lait ?

- J'adore ça. J'ai grandi dans une ferme, vous savez ?

Et c'est ainsi que Lisa Cuddy et Gregory House débutèrent une relation, qui ne durerait pas. Mais, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de se revoir plus tard, quand ils seraient plus âgés. Alors quand quinze ans plus tard, la jeune femme embaucha son ex petit-ami, elle ressentit un immense soulagement. Leur promesse n'aurait pas été brisée, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

THE END.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus ;)


End file.
